Love for a Knight
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: Ok, this is related to the sonic game. "The drak knight" But this one has couples. Whiches: Shadikal, Sonamy, Silvaze, Knouge and very lil of creails too.  maybe   Well hope you enjoy it
1. No more then friends?

Ames was reading the documents for Sir Sonic's next fight. He was charming and very handsome. But she knew she couldn't have him. It would just make his job harder as a knight. She did loved him, but it wasn't enough, she had to be someone important in order to date a knight. She was neither a princess or anything close to royalty. She just work at the palace as a nurse for the fighters. It was just her and her helper little Lady Cream. She was young, but she had to stay with Ames. If she didn't, she'll be put in an orphanage. Ames couldn't let that happen to her dear friend.

Soon as she was done reading a guard came, "Hey! What are you doing with those documents! Those are for the fighters only!" Ames jump a little when he yelled. She spoke nervously. "I-I was only looking for when the next fight will be so I can go and buy the materials. You know how bad there wounds can be." The guard nodded and left the room. He spoke as he was leaving. "Make sure you give those to Sir Sonic and the others. They need to get ready." "Of course sir." Ames said it, after he left. She sigh after he was gone. "The guards around here are very rude." Ames turned around when Lady Cream spoke. She was small with a light orange like dress, her hair with a headband. "That's because were servants here. They think their better then us. All we can do is stay silent and deal with it." Ames said it as she put on a smile and walk over to where the documents are and pick them up. "Let us go, we need to give these to the knights." Ames started walking with Lady Cream behind her.

Mean while…

Sir Lancelot and Sonic was sprawling with their swords. Sir Gawain and Silver were watching their fight as they rest. Tails brought water and towels for the men. Sonic and Lancelot were fighting harder, soon it was a drawl. They both glared at each other and breath heavily. "Sorry to interrupt but I have something for you gentlemen." Sonic turned when he heard Ames voice and smiled. "Good afternoon miss Ames." Sonic put down his sword, Lancelot just shook his head and went to where the rest of the guys are. "I swear, that blue idiot can go to the moon and not even know it." Gawain chuckled. "Agreed." Silver just smiled, "He's a clueless man when it comes to feelings for a women."

Gawain whisper to Silver, "Just like someone else I know. Except he's scared of women." Both of them chuckled, but Lancelot punch Gawain on the upper arm. "Shut up red."

"So Ames. What is it you have to give me?" Sonic said it with a warm smile. Ames blushed and quickly brought out the documents. "Um, I-I have these for you and the men. There documents for your next fight." Sonic secretly had a small frown, when ever he tried to get close to her, she just push him away. Why dose she do it? Wasn't she attractive to him? Or was it something else? He took the documents and read them quickly. "So, we have to go down south and take care of some criminals later today and we have patrol later tonight." Ames was looking down as he spoke. She was avoiding eye contact with him, she was thinking of an excuse to keep her self busy so it can only be business with them. They couldn't exactly be friends, or anything more then that. Sonic interrupted her thoughts. "Ames, are you well?" "Huh?" Ames look up and accidentally saw his eyes. "I said are you well? You seem to be red again. Is it a fever?" Sonic ask as he put a hand on her forehead to see if she was hot. Ames blushed more. "Umm no, I guess it's the heat, and I was wondering if there's any wounds you want me to look at." Ames said it as she walk over to Gawain. She forcefully dragged him up from his seat, turned him around so he was facing towards her. She bend down and look under his shirt. Sonic was a bit confused by this, what is she hiding? She was acting more odd then usual.

Gawain was getting annoyed, he whispered down at her. "Why me? Use Lancelot as a decoyed instead. That will get Sonic more annoyed, better yet Silver. He's good." Ames pinch him on the side of his stomach and whispered. "Shut it." Gawain nearly jump, "Ow! Easy!" Lancelot and Silver chuckled at the scene. Ames patted his stomach and put on a nerves smile, "Nothing for you to worry about Gawain. Just be careful on your ribs." Gawain gave her a flat expression. "Thanks." Ames quickly went to Lancelot and did the same. Sonic walk over to her. "Is something wrong miss Ames? You seem to be troubled." Ames was pretending to look for something, but all she did was felt around the ribs and stomach. "No, nothings wrong. Why you ask?" Ames felt more nerves by this. She was trying to avoid him, but he just kept coming near her. "Lady Cream, can you go check Sir Sonic and see if he's well?" Ames couldn't check on him, it would just make her situation worse. Lady Cream nodded and went to Sonic and check his ribs. Sonic felt bit of disappointment, he wanted Ames to check him instead. Did he do something to offend her in some way? Or did she just despised him for some reason? Soon Ames was done with Silver, she quickly pick up her stuff and got up. "I'll come back later today and see if there's any wounds that needs healing. Have a good day gentlemen." Ames did a slight bow and quickly walk off with Lady Cream behind her. Sonic just watch her leave with a concern look on his face. Then a pat on his shoulder came and woke him up from his thoughts. "Don't worry. You can speak with her once we get back." Silver said it as he shook Sonic shoulder lightly and got his sword. "Let us go. We have to go down south of the town and see what's going on." Lancelot said it as he got his armor on and jump on his horse. Sonic did the same. He still couldn't get Ames out of his head as he and the men rode to the city.

(Oh and if your confused by the characters names, it's Lancelot= Shadow, Knuckles= Gawain,

Blaze= Percival.. The rest of the Characters are the same)


	2. The engagement

Princess Tikal was in a meadow of roses. It was bright and peaceful, like nothing could go wrong. "There beautiful." She whispered as she went down and started collecting them. The roses seemed to shine in the sunlight. Soon as she was going to smell them, she was in a different place. It was completely dark. But she knew she wasn't alone. She felt someone's arms wrap around her waist, and warm breath on her neck. She was about to speak, she turned around and still saw darkness, but he put his fingers on her lips to have her be silent. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was smiling. She never felt like this before. His hand moved to her cheek and pulled her closer to him. Her eyes fell once she felt his lips on hers. His kiss was gentle and kind. He was traveling her mouth and her tongue. She kissed back, returning the pleasure.

"Excuse me your highness, but it is time to wake up and your father needs to see you." The guard came in her room. Tikal woke up with a small headache. "I'm awake. I'll be out in a moment." The guard gave her a slight nod and left. Tikal got up from her bed and look at her self in the mirror. "What an odd dream." She said to herself tiredly. Then she remembered her dream book. She quickly went to her book and flew through the pages. "Found it." she whispered and read through the lines. "For a women to gather roses, shows she will soon have an offer of marriage, which will be much to her liking." Tikal froze when she finished reading that. An offer of marriage. But when? Then she remembered the kiss. She quickly went through the pages. "To kiss your sweet heart in the dark, denotes danger and immoral engagement." Tikal gently closed the book after she finished reading. Her head was spinning. "Marriage? But with who? And why? Is there something wrong that father hasn't told me?" She thought to her self and sat on the bed. Then the maids came in. "Excuse me your highness, but you must get ready. Your father needs to see you now." Tikal quickly got up. "I'm sorry. I'll be there soon. I have to get dress first." She quickly got to her closet and got her dress. The maid went towards her and tighten her dress. She quickly managed to get her hair brushed. "Thank you." She said gently to the maid and walk down quickly though the hall ways.

Once she managed to get to her fathers studies, she gently knock on the door. "You ask for me father?" Her father turned around from his chair and smiled. "Yes I did, come and sit my daughter. Please sit. I have to speak with you." Tikal walk in and sit in front of her father. "What is it you have to speak to me about father?" She ask innocently. Her took a breath before speaking. "You know we are at war with Robotnick . But our kingdom cannot fight alone, we need help from the south. King Arthur has offered a marriage and a treaty for peace with us as well. Since he dose not have a relative available, he has offered one of his best knights to take the stand." Tikal was silent. She knew something like this will happen one day. But it seems so fast. Her father continued to speak. "Tikal.. You understand how much we need this, our people will continue to suffer more if this war is not over soon." Tikal had to swallow her breath in order to respond. "I understand father." She forcefully put on a warm smile towards her father. He smiled back, "Thank you for being understanding. You'll have to leave today at noon. The carriage should take you there in about a week. I'll be there in time for the wedding, I promise." Tikal nodded, "Very well. I'll get ready." She got up from her seat quietly as her father did. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and smiled. "I couldn't ask for a better daughter. Have a safe trip." Tikal gave him a warm smile. "I'll be safe. I'm sure I will. I'll see you soon father." She still smiled as she walk through the hall way.

Later on..

The ride was long and quite. All she heard was the horses and the guards walking and slightly talking. She never felt this depress before. But it was her duty to make sure her people are safe and happy. Even if it means to risk her own happiness. Soon they were deep inside the woods. It was dark, so Tikal was slowly falling asleep. Then the carriage stop. Tikal woke up and gently opened the door. "Sir? What is wrong?" She ask kindly. The guards were in their fighting stands. "Someone's here. Please stay inside." The guard ordered. Tikal did as told. But a few seconds later, she heard arrows shooting and swords clashing. The guards were yelling in pain. Tikal knew she was in danger. She quickly went under her seat and grab a small bag with a handful of coins and her dark cloak. She quickly covered her self .

She gently opened the door and saw the guards still fighting. They were fighting Robotnick's soldiers. This wasn't good. Tikal quickly got out the carriage without anyone noticing, She ran from the scene. A few seconds later, she heard foot steps. "There she is! Get her!" Tikal look back and saw the soldiers. They were dark and strong. Tikal trip over a tree trunk. She fell hard, but quickly took off her high heel shoes and ran barefoot. Luckily her dress was thin, it made it much easier for her to run. But they were still behind her. Tikal managed to run through the woods, just as she made a turn, she quickly hide behind a tree. She stayed there until the soldiers were out of sound reach. She was breathing heavily as she felt her heart pounding. She put a hand on her chest to slow it down. She stayed there for a half an hour, just in case they came through the same way. Soon she realized how deep she was in the forest. She was lost, and it was dark. She started walking forward through the forest. Hoping she was heading the right direction to the north palace.

A week and three days later….

Tikal walk through the woods in the sunlight. Her dress was torn and her hair was tangled. She fix it as much as she could, and her feet were sore. They had a couple of cuts, but she mostly avoided them by staying on the grass. She was a very hungry. The last meal she managed to get was two days ago. But she had to be patient if she wanted to find food. A few minutes later, she heard voices, like laughter and children. A town. A town was up ahead. Tikal started running towards the sound. She was right, the rode towards town was near.

She was walking on the hard, rubble rode. Then a carriage came by. "Need a ride miss?" Tikal look up and it was a priest. She gave him a grateful smile. "On please, will you?" The priest chuckled. "Of course. Besides, wouldn't want you to hurt your self. This rode is painful especially one that has no shoes. You look like you've been traveling. Come, sit." Tikal gave him a smile like a little kid would once they got a treat. She climbed up and sat next to the priest. "How much further to town?" She ask him curiously. The priest smiled. "Not far actually. We'll be there shortly. If I may ask, what were you doing in those woods any way? Its pretty dangerous, thank the lord you managed to get out safely." Tikal smiled back, "Yes, I was lucky. I was attack by Robotnick's guards and I lost track on my destination." The priest look at her with concern eyes. "Robotnick's guards you say? Wait a moment, where are you coming from?" "The south kingdom actually." Tikal answered. "the south kingdom, rumors say the princess was coming from there and was suppose to be here. Now she's missing. Some claim that she's dead." Tikal lift an eyebrow. Do these people assume this much? The priest continued, "But I'm glad she's safe now." After he said that, he smiled at Tikal. Tikal's eyes widen, "But how did you know it was me?" The priest still smiled towards her. "Just like you, I have a way to figure out things. Its not magic, its smarts." Tikal stayed calm and tried to figure out what else to say. "Oh, well if you don't mind I-" The priest finished her sentence. "Would like it if I didn't say anything? Of course." Tikal smiled.

Half an hour later, they made it to the center of town. Tikal climb down the carriage. "Thank you so much. And to prove my gratitude take this." Tikal went through her bag and gave him five coins. The priest smiled. "Please, you don't have to." the priest was going to give the coins back but Tikal shook her head. "I insist, consider it as a gift to the church." The priest nodded. "Very well, take care miss." After that the priest continued riding down the rode. Tikal look around the town. It was crowded and busy. She managed to go to the fruit stand and buy some food. Once she finished buying them, she saw someone trying to steal her bag. "Hey!" The guy started running with her bag of coins. Tikal run after him through the crowed people. Once she was close enough, she managed to jump and grab her thief's clothes. Soon they both fell on the ground. She quickly grabbed her bag. The guy turned around and yelled, "We have a witch here! She tried to attack me!" Tikal was startled. "A witch?" Sure echidnas were strong and know little magic, but not witches. They had nothing against them. Soon the crowd stared at her a mumbled. "A witch here?" "Bloody witches" The words became louder. Then the crowd grew angry at her. "Kill the bloody witch!" Tikal was starting to get frighten. Then people grabbed her arms and was dragging her to some a wooden stage where they would hang people. "I'm not a witch! Let me go! Please!" Tikal cried as they were pulling her closer. They managed to tie her hands behind her back. And pulled the rope around her neck. Soon as they pulled the switch, which made the floor under Tikal fall. She turned into a ball of light, all she left behind was the ropes that were tied around her. She flew over the crowd. Once she was at a safe distance, she turned back to normal and started running again with her hood over her head.


	3. A suprise for a kngiht

Sir Sonic and his men were outside the palace, taking their patrol. They were going to go out to the woods and see if the princess was still alive or not. The king said it was very important for her to be alive, he didn't say why. Soon as they were walking through the town, they heard yelling coming up ahead. "Should we go and see what's the ruckus is about?" Gawain ask as he look towards to where the noise is. Lancelot knew something was up. "These people do such stupid things. Let us go and see what their doing." Lancelot rode his horse towards the noise with the men behind him.

Soon they were closer to the noise, Sir Lancelot saw a young women wearing a dark cloak running from someone. She didn't realize the knights were in front of her. She ran into Sir Lancelot's horse and screamed.. The horse jump and seecatch in fear of her. Sir Lancelot was trying to calm his horse down. Tikal was scared that the horse would trample her with its strong hooves. She tried to back away from it, but the crowd came closer. Tikal was frighten for her life. "She's a witch!"

The knights jump off their horses and went in front of the crowd. "What the hell is going on here?" Gawain yelled at the crowd. The crowd was frighten of them, they knew going against them would be dangerous. "She's a witch sir!" A women yelled and the crowd mumbled in agreement. Lancelot yelled back, "Dose she look like someone that would harm anyone? Dose she? And it is not up to you on who decides to die or not! If any of you dose this again! You will face the wrath of not just us, but the king as well!" The crowd slowly walk away from them.

Tikal was still scared. She was breathing heavily and was on the verge of tears. The knights remembered the girl. "Miss are you alright?" Sir Lancelot ask curiously as he walk towards her. Gawain notice something odd about the girl. She seems familiar some how. The girl nodded in order to answer. She was still too scared to speak. Sir Sonic walk towards her, "Is there somewhere we can take you? We'll give you a ride." Tikal was still silent. Then Gawain ask firmly, "May you please take off your hood so we can see who you are." Tikal followed his orders and took it off. Once she removed her hood, all the knights were stunned. "Your.. The princess?" Lancelot ask as he was stunned. All the knights kneeled down at her. "We apologize for this. Please, let us escort you to the palace." Lancelot ask as he gently held her hand above his head. Tikal was still breathing heavily and quite. Lancelot look up with concern eyes. "Your highness?" Tikal just hug him. Lancelot was surprised by her reaction. He gently hug back a bit confused. "Your highness?" Lancelot ask again. Tikal whispered to him. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

At the palace..

"I'm truly sorry princess Tikal. I never attempted this to happen. Especially the mob. I hope this will not change your mind about our agreement." The king said it while he look at how a mess Tikal was.

"I kept my word your highness. I would never go back on it because of something like this." The king nodded and smiled, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I haven't told the knights yet on why you're here."

As the knights were in their stands, they look at each other confused when the king said that. Tikal gave him a concern look, "Well I suggest you tell them now, or I will. And if you don't mind, would you send a letter to my father saying I am safe now." The king nodded in agreement. "Of course, and you don't have to waste your breath. I'll tell them. Lady Ames and Lady Cream will fix you up. To see if you have any wounds or so and to get you freshen up." Ames and Cream walk up to Tikal with a smile. Tikal gave the king a slight bow. "I'm very grateful your highness. Is there anything else you need me for?" The king shook his head. "No, its fine. I'll see you at lunch." Tikal did a slight bow and left with Ames and Cream by her side.

"Knights come forward." The knights did as told and came up to the king. "I haven't told any of you why she is here. The truth is, we cant fight this war alone. We need her support on this as well." Sonic took a step forward. "But sir, the only way for her to help is marriage am I right?" The king nodded slowly. "Yes, you are right. Since I do not have a relative available, she will have to marry one of you gentlemen." All the guys were stunned. "Marriage? But who?" All the guys thought to their self. The king still continued talking. "She will pick whoever she chooses, unless she gives you the choice. But remember, it has to be one of you. Your excused." All the knights slowly bowed. "Yes sir." Soon they were in the hall way.

Mean while..

"Why are you so sad your highness? Your safe now." Lady Cream ask as she was brushing Tikal's hair. "It's the marriage I have to go through." Tikal answered shortly. Ames was tightening Tikal's dress as she spoke. "You shouldn't worry to much. Their very kind and gentle. They may seem a little odd sometimes, but they all have a good hearts. Trust me."

Tikal gave her a warm smile. "Thank you. It seems as though you have something for the knights as well."

Ames blushed, "Me? Oh no I couldn't." Tikal giggled. "You cannot hide it miss Ames. Its clear on your face."

Ames sigh. "It is true, but I cant love him nothing more then a friend. I'm nothing important like you or anyone else. I'm just a servant. It'll be to much trouble."

Tikal understood her problem. "Your concern about the classes aren't you?"

Ames nodded slowly. "Yes, it's the only thing that keeps me from him. So now I'm avoiding him." Tikal put on her necklace as she spoke. "You know.. Hiding your love can make you ill inside. You should tell him before its to late." Ames was surprised on what she said. "And if I don't miss?"

Tikal turned around and faced her. "Then you will regret it for the rest of your life." Before Ames got a chance to speak. A knock came at the door. "Come in." Tikal said as she saw the door opened slowly. She realized it was the knights. "Hello gentlemen." Tikal said it with a smile.

"Are you well your highness? I'm sure miss Ames done a great job on making your stay comfortable." Sir Sonic said it as he gave a smile at Ames. Ames slightly smiled back and blushed. Tikal knew which knight Ames was falling for now. "Well, I can tell she dose more then a great job around here. She is a great friend." Ames was stunned. Did she just consider her as her friend? But the classes are so odd. How can their friendship work? Or is she just being nice? Sir Sonic still smiled. "Yes she is. We were wondering if you made your decision yet?" Tikal was silent for a few seconds then spoke, "I would like to get to know you all first. Then I'll make my decision."

"Very well then. Oh and to make sure nothing like earlier happens again, we have a special knight to look after you. She's still in training but acts like a professional. Her name is Percival." After Silver finished, a light purple cat appeared with a small smile. Silver started talking again. "She will attend to your dressing and all. We know we cant be with you at certain places without being disrespectful." Silver said it with a sweat drop. Tikal giggled. "Well I don't know if its needed-"

"Please your highness, we don't want to make a mistake which would put you in harms way again."

Tikal look and saw Lancelot when he said those words. Tikal nodded and blushed for no reason. "If you say so then." Lancelot nodded and Percival walk over to Tikal and did a slight bow. "I will assure you that you will be in safe hands your highness and thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself worthy to protect."

Tikal still smiled. "Well, I don't mind at all. And you don't have to bow."

Percival look up with her gold like eyes, "Thank you miss."

Tikal chuckled. "And you all can call me by my first name."

Sonic spoke with a kind tone as well. "I'm sorry princess, but we cant exactly do that. Were all trained to respect those in higher classes. And that is where you are." Tikal rolled her eyes and look away. She was a bit disappointed. She wanted to be treated equal, not like this. She spoke with a kind and yet strong tone. "But I am no better then any of you, and you all know that's a fact."

The group was silent. She was an odd princess. She think she's equal to everyone here. But they know she was right. Her life was no less or more important than theirs. Was she always this kind? Knuckles cleared his throat before speaking. "Sorry to change the subject, but you have to go and eat miss. I'm sure you haven't eaten much for a while." Tikal nodded, "Very well. Thank you all." After she said that, she walk through the hallways with Percival by her side.

"She's a wise princess." Silver said as he knew she was out of hearing reach. "She acts as though she wants to be treated equal. Not just being a princess, but as a women." Lancelot said it while he still stared where Tikal left. Gawain huff, "Like that'll happen the way this world is going. Earlier they claimed her as a witch. These people should know the echidnas are know for their little magic."

Ames shook her head as she was folding the cloak Tikal worn. "People are scared of those who are higher or better then them. That's why they kill. A shameless way of doing it."

Sonic spoke in agreement, "That is true Ames. Very true."

"I wonder who she'll choose for her husband. She is very sweet and caring, but I'm afraid I could not handle being married to someone I do not share the same love with." Silver said it as he look around the room where the guys are.

They were silent at first, but Lancelot spoke first. "I suppose that is why she wants to know us better. Like you said about being married to those who doesn't have the love for you is hard. So in some ways she's giving us a choice."

Sonic gave a mocking smile at Lancelot, "You find her attractive don't you?"

Lancelot's eyes widen and grew a blush across his cheeks. "I was trying to make a point you blue rat."

Gawain spoke with a flat expression, "Stop being foolish you two."

Ames spoke as she was making the bed, "Cant you tell she's sacrificing her own happiness for her own people? She's trying to be strong like you gentlemen. It may not seem that way, but she is. I can tell she wants you to be happy whether you marry her or not. She doesn't want to be a burden to any of you."

"But she's not. All she's doing is what she is told to do." Lancelot said as he look at her curiously.

"But it will affect your happiness as well, and she doesn't want that to happen." Ames said it with sincere in her voice. The men were silent for a moment. "Dose she really care for our happiness that much?" Shadow thought to him self as he look at the door.


	4. A New friend and a new love

Rougina was flying through the clear and clean air. "Just do this quick and it will all be over." She said to her self. She opened her small bag and pick up and ball like orb. "If I do this, I'll be finally free from his doings." As Rougina flew closer to a certain part of the castle, she was about ready to throw it.

_Meanwhile…_

Princess Tikal was walking through the hallways of the palace. She was rather bored as always. She wondered into a hallway where the portraits of the knights were hung. "They all seem so serious." She spoke to herself as she slowly walk and look at the portraits.

"Well we have o protect the kingdom."

Tikal nearly jump when she heard his voice, she turned and saw Lancelot. He wasn't wearing his armor but he was still looked a bit cold with his face expression. "Lancelot, you startled me."

"My apologies." Lancelot gave her a slight nod for a bow.

Tikal gave a warm smile towards him. "Are you here to take the shift?" She ask as she look at him with her usual friendly smile.

Lancelot gave a faint smile as he walk towards her. "Yes I am. If you want I'll leave."

Tikal's eye grew wide, "Oh don't, its alright, please stay." She nearly blushed as she said that. Shadow stayed in place with a faint smile. "Very well then princess." As they were both still silent, they haven't notice they were gazing into each others eyes. But then an explosion came, which shook part of the castle like an earth quake.

_In the other Room.._

"My, my, don't you have manners?" Rougina ask in her flirty tone towards Gawain. He was in his stands and was ready to strike at any moment. "Your not considered a lady for trying to destroy the castle." Soon Rougina was getting annoyed. He had no idea why she had to do this. She wanted her freedom.. She needed it. But it didn't matter. She was so close, and nothing was going to stop her. Nothing. She ran and strike at him. The dress was hard and heavy. But she didn't care. She continued fighting, Gawain was surprised at first, but he block her attacks. He had a great deal of advantage on this situation. He wanted to see just how far she was going to go.

Soon Silver came in and grabbed Rougina. She struggled, but Gawain was also holding her down. As the two knights were holding down the young women, Lancelot and Tikal came in the room. "What was that? And what are you doing to this women Gawain?" Lancelot ordered an answer from them. Tikal just stood there. She felt something odd about the young women. As if she was losing something important. It wasn't like losing a jewel or anything like that. It was a loss for freedom. Tikal just somehow knew why someone just acted the way they were. Gawain finally answered, "She tried to destroy the castle."

Lancelot walked closer to her, "So you were the one that made that big of a ruckus." Rougina still struggled, but she spoke anyway with an annoyed look on her face. "I was delivering a message!" The knights had an odd look. "From who?" Silver asked curiously. Rouge still struggled when she spoke. "Robotnick send me damn it! He said I can have my freedom if I doing this for him." Tikal walked towards her, she knew she was telling the truth. "Let her go. She's telling the truth." Gawain and Silver looked at her with a surprised look on their faces. "But she's one of them. How do you know if we can trust her?" Gawain asked as he still had his grip on Rougina. Tikal knew this wouldn't be easy. "I'll have a talk with the King then and see what he says." All the guys gave each other a curious look, but they agreed.

_Later on.._

"So what are his orders?" Gawain asked with his serious voice and with a slight glare. Sir Sonic and Princess Tikal just came back from the King's quarters. Sir Sonic spoke first. "Well, the king said she is safe, but still wants her supervised around the kingdom. Plus she can stay here and not go to the dungeon, but only if she confesses." He took a glance at Rougina, which was sitting behind Gawain, with her wrist tied on the armrest. She gave an annoyed look at the Knights, but nodded in agreement to the terms. Gawain untied her wrist, but noticed Rougina was looking at him oddly. "What?" Gawain asked curiously. Rougina gave a flirty smirk. "Your cuter when your closer." Gawain turned bright red, but with annoyance as well. He shook his head to think straight, he gave an annoyed look. "I think I hit you on the head to heard." The guys chuckled as Rougina stood up. Silver finally asked," Wait, so who's going to watch her?" Sir Sonic gave an evil smirk towards Gawain. "Well, we told the King that Gawain was happy enough to volunteer." Everyone looked at Gawain with a curious look. Gawain eyes widen with shock. How can he handle dealing with a thief and annoying women like her? She was going to make his life hell. Gawain managed to gain back his calm and serious look on his face. He put on a smirk, "Alright then, if this is how its going to be, I'll take the bat. No matter how annoying she is." Gawain gave a glance at Rougina. She was glaring at him with her arms on her hips. "Say's the one with the temper of a boar." Everyone but Gawain chuckled at Rougina's remark. Gawain was getting very annoyed. "Did she just called me a pig?" Rougina gave a smirk, "Are you that dumb to not know when someone is mocking you?"

_As the fight continued and meanwhile…_

Ames was folding the clothes and looking through her stuff for which she soon had to give to the knights again. Once she was finished, she walk out of her room and into the hallow hallway. Her dress was slightly dragged to the ground since it was a little long. She was going to turn right, until she noticed a certain blue hedgehog talking to one of the guards She whispered, "Oh no." Ames quietly walked back, making sure she was out of sight. She thought silently, "Please faith. Make him walk away from me." Soon she heard footsteps walking away. She sighed for relief. Once she was turning to the right corridor, Sir Sonic was leaning at the wall. He knew she was going to come out soon. Ames was stunned.

Sir Sonic gave her a smirk. "Hello lady Ames." Ames shook her head violently to regain herself. She was bright red and was nerves as hell when she spoke. "H-Hello Sir Sonic." Sonic still smiled at her. He got up from the wall and walk towards her. "You know Ames. I've been wanting to ask you something." Ames stood there, her cheeks going red as the roses, but her eyes widen like the blue ocean. Sir Sonic walked towards her, place two hands on the wall. One on each side of Ames head. Making her look like she was pined. He spoke with a serious and caring tone. "Ames. Why are you avoiding me? Have I offended you in any way?"

Ames was starting to panic. Tears were going to slip through her eyes. She closed her eyes and turned her face away towards him. "I'm sorry. But I cant." Ames nearly whispered. Sir Sonic had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean Lady Ames?" Ames looked back at him with her eyes full of tears. "I.. I've fallen hard for you. I'm not suppose to. I cant have you." Ames was looking down. She didn't know what he was going to say, but she just wanted to get it over with. She saw him move a step closer towards her. He moved his hand gently trying to hold hers. She saw that he was also moving his left hand towards her face. He gently lift her chin so she could look up at him. He was smiling. He went towards her. Once their lips met. It seemed as though the room has disappeared.

His hands slide down the wall and moved down her waist. He was slightly pulling her closer, wrapping her in a hug like position. Ames hands moved up to his shoulders and wrap her around his neck. She was also using the wall to support her. Her knees felt weaker then ever. He was traveling her mouth and touched her hair. Their kiss was slowing down. They were drifting apart and were both slightly pink. Ames was looking up into his green emerald like eyes. "My heart is always yours Ames. Remember that." After he said those words, he smiled. Ames smiled and hugged him. But she was worried. What if he did married princess Tikal? Then her life would be a mess. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was sit there and watch everything go past by her.

Will Sir Sonic marry Princess Tikal? Ames will be Crushed. And what about Rougina? (Rouge) Till next time


	5. Chapter 5

Silver was walking out into the starry night. He was in the garden taking his night patrol. It was a lovely night he had to admit. But something was troubling him. If he was going to be chosen for marriage, he wanted to do something first. Something that he always wanted to do.

Mean while…

Percival was on the roof top looking at the moon half full. She hated this childish job. Only watching one from danger.. That was all she can do.. Was watch.. She wanted to help more.. To protect and fight back. But since she was a women it was impossible. She was lucky just being here. She couldn't screw up her chance.. Not now. Not when she was so close to win her dream after years of hard work. After a moment of thought, her ear twitch. She heard a foot step coming towards her. Could it be an intruder? She grew cautious and got her sword ready.

"Percival? Are you here?" A white hedgehog called her. "Hm? Silver? What is it?" Percival asked as she noticed he seemed disturbed. "Why the troubled face?" She asked with a slight smile. Somehow Silver always got her to smile. Whether it was a simple joke or him just being next to her. Silver blushed slightly but smiled. "Oh nothing, just been in thought a lot." "And the reason why you're here?" Percival asked with a smile. She loved to tease him. "Oh, just got lonely and thought if you wanted to go on patrol together. If its alright with you." Percival still smiled. "Sure, why not? It'll make our patrols more interesting. Its no fun being alone all the time."

As the hours passed

Silver was walking next to Percival through the dark garden. He noticed she seemed troubled for some reason. He always did cared for her, but as a friend. Or was it more. He could not tell since it is dangerous for her to date with a knight, she could be dismissed or hung if something happened to him. She would be blamed. He couldn't let that happen. Percival broke the awkward silence. "So what is troubling you so much? You hardly ever focus on a problem this long before." They both stop walking and Silver was looking down. His bright golden eyes seemed to have loss it's color and was staring at the floor. Percival walked closer to him and place her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Silver.. What is wrong?" She asked with a worried tone. Silver closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You know the engagement I might have to do right?" He asked while still looking down at the floor. "Yes.. But what about it? Your not worried about being chosen are you?" She asked as she got closer to him. Silver still had his head down. But didn't seem to be staring at the floor. More like in his own world. "I.. I fallen for someone Percival.. But that isn't the princess."

Percival slightly felt a hit of disappointment inside her. She has always had feelings for the silver knight. But mostly focused on her job that she always dreamed of. Now it seemed that her dear friend that she loved so much has fallen for someone else. She forced her self to speak in order to see what else she can do to cheer him up. "Who is it?" Silver closed his eyes again and got his head back up. "I.. I don't know if I should say it." Percival smiled and cress his shoulder slightly. Silver look up at her, with worried ness in his eyes. "If I tell you.. You promise not to get upset or hate me? Or even have this change our friendship?" Percival was a lil off guard but agreed to his terms with a smile. Silver was losing it inside his head. It was like the truth was bursting out, but could not be spoken. Until he decided to pull her close and place his lips on hers. He was ready incase for a slap. But Blaze fell into the kiss and returned the favor with a smile. After so long, trying to be strong and show no emotion.. She was able to show who she really is in front of her best friend's eyes. It felt nice to let her guard down.

Now only if they could stay together…


End file.
